Shut up and Kiss me
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Sometimes, it takes time to make someone quiet after a kiss. Read and Review. PICTURE BY:: Kristallin-F at D.A.
1. Chapter 1

Shut up and Kiss me

* * *

Summary:

Sometimes, it takes time to make someone quiet after a kiss. Read and Review.

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

* * *

"Hey, Mira, Do you know where Lucy is?" Natsu asked, cocking an eyebrow at Mira.

"I don't know, usually she's always here around 8" Mira replied, with her usual smile.

"And it's 10, I'll just go and check her up" Natsu said, as he finished his drink. "Happy?!" he called out.

"Not now Natsu… I'm busy" Happy said, as he was trying to give a fish at Carla.

"Fine…" Natsu signed.

"Say Hi for me" Mira said, as she wiped some few mugs.

"Sure" Natsu answered, opening the guild's doors and left.

"Well someone has a plan" Cana smirked, looking at her cards.

"Kids these days, needs a little push" Mira replied.

* * *

_**~Few Minutes Later**_

* * *

"This is unusual…" Natsu thought. To get to the windows, he climbed up.

"I'm so unlucky today… to have this stupid writer's block" Lucy sighed, as she kept playing with her pen. "First of all, it's impossible for him to be romantic, second he is dense, and third she is… ugh!" She cursed.

Natsu try to sneak up on her, but he was quite worried about the writer's block, so instead of surprising her, he gets one of the tossed and crumpled papers at the trash bin.

"It's just one of the ordinary days of the Guild, where the two guys always fight, and the other one challenged the strongest female S-class, no romances just fun and fight. Things went back to its normal self after the Grand Magic Games, nothing new, nothing cute, just the same." Natsu started reading in his mind. 'Yep, this is really boring; it's plain and the same… She's looking for something new right?'

"Blah Blah Blah… It was a quiet night, she was all alone, she got nothing to do other than reading and writing, she realized she missed someone, but he left to finish the job. Yada Yada Yada… That night, it was strange, she went to her bed, being sure on closing her doors and windows, but she can't sleep, until she heard her window slowly opening, She saw him…" Natsu was cut off by Lucy.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing" Natsu said, as quickly as possible and hides the paper he was reading.

"Natsu, do me a little favor" Lucy said.

"Sure…" Natsu said, sweating a bit.

"Give it to me..." She said.

"No!" Natsu said, hiding it behind him.

"Easy said, than done, huh?" She said, as she stands up her chair, and tried to chase him.

"Oh come on Luce" he shouted, as he run to her kitchen.

"Just give it to me!" Lucy ran after him, "How hard is it to give it to me?!" she shouted.

"You can't catch me!" Natsu ran.

They went running from the Kitchen to the Living room, from the living room to the bedroom.

"Dead end… Natsu" Lucy smirked.

Behind Natsu was Lucy's bed, Natsu was quite surprise for her to never back down, and chase him around her apartment, he looked to his left and right, but… there's no way.

"Gotcha!" Lucy tackled him, just to have the paper in his hands.

The two never realized that, Lucy was already sitting at Natsu's stomach, above the V line. ( AN: Sorry, I don't know what's it called )

"Come on Luce! Just let me finish it!" Natsu shouted, as he shake her off, and rolled her off him, Natsu was now above Lucy, sitting at her legs.

"He tackled he- Hey!" Natsu tried to read but was cut off by Lucy, who just grabbed the paper of his hands.

"I wanna know what you were reading!" Lucy shouted.

"Just let me finish it!" Natsu shouted, but Lucy put it above her head, far from his reach. "Guess I have to tickle you" Natsu smirked, as he started to tickle her.

"No! haha! Natsu! Stop! Hahaha!" Lucy shouted, and kept laughing from him tickling her, Natsu has a chance to grab the paper, the time he grabbed it, they have a weird position.

Their Childish laughs, smiles and smirk was long gone, it's quite awkward for both teenagers, no one dared to move.

Natsu on top of Lucy, the paper was no longer in Lucy's hands but instead in it was his hands, their nose were too close, his lips were a mere centimeters to hers, you can see her Navel, her abdomen was a little too revealing.

His instincts and hormones, got better of him, he took her first kiss, so is she to him, it's not a short kiss, but it was one passionate kiss, that you can always remember.

He kissed her like it is the end of the world, he kissed her as if she is the only girl left in the world, he kissed her with care, not forcing but caring, not rude or trespassing but passionately.

Shortly after that kiss, he stopped, she was quite surprise.

"Uh… i… I am sorry…" Natsu started. He was also surprised on what he did; he asked himself, what happened? Why did I do that? Why Lucy? Do I like her? Questions randomly played on him.

"Natsu…" Lucy started.

"I… I know I shouldn't… we're teammates…" Natsu was stuttering, not sure on what to say anymore, it's mind blowing for him. He is dense… for God sake…

"Natsu…" Lucy was quite irritated.

"Lucy… I'm really…" He carefully chose his words this time, he started to stand up but. "eh?"

Lucy pulled his scarf, making him fall back to their original position.

"Just shut up and kiss me…" Lucy said, as she kissed Natsu roughly.

( AN: Should I make a Poll making an M-Rated One-Shot for this part? )

* * *

_**~Months Later**_

* * *

The Guild discovered their secret relationship; they threw a party for the new couple of the guild. They Party hard, have fun, get drunk… Max end up with his lovely broom. -_-"

"Come on Lulu… drink with us" Natsu said, smiling, giving her a fire whisky.

"NO, you know I don't drink" Lucy said.

"Lulu… please… just a shot" Natsu muttered.

The new couple had everyone's attention, drunk or not, even Levy snickered on how Natsu imitated her on calling Lucy, Lulu.

"Stop calling me Lulu" Lucy said.

"Well, someone's harsh" Gajeel said, walking beside Levy. Someone's blushing ;)

The two ignored Gajeel.

"Why not? That's what Levy calls you" Natsu said, hiccupping a bit, and chuckling as he watched his rival, trying to bit him in a drinking contest, Cana was busy making people vote, so she didn't join the two.

"Doesn't mean YOU should" Lucy said, making the YOU part a little louder.

"What should… I call… you then? Lulu?" Natsu snickered a bit, thinking possible nicknames for her.

"No thanks" She said.

"Sweetheart?"

"Excuse me?"

"How 'bout… 'Honey bear'?"

"What about… NO…" -_-

"Oh, I Know-" But he was cut off by Lucy's face palm and her covering his mouth.

"Why don't you just call me plain old 'Lucy'?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Every drunk person is telling the truth~" Mira sang a bit.

He exhaled deeply through his nose, hot air brushing against her knuckles, Everyone just stared at them. He gently pulled her hand off of his lips.

"But why? Isn't that a little boring?" He asked.

"No, because I already like the way you say my name…" She mumbled, biting her lips a bit.

"Just… LUCY HEARTFILIA" He repeated with an unreadable expression present on his face, ( talking 'bout neutral people, cause I'm one of it. ) he looked at her, hand cupping his chin.

"Yep" Lucy replied.

"But I can think of something that sounds way better…" Natsu started. Trying to talk straight, but the dizziness is still there. "But, if you don't want people to hear it, then drink this" Natsu said, holding the fire whisky.

"Aww… we want to hear it…" Levy pouted a bit.

"You're just going to read her story." Gajeel dead panned.

"Story and seeing it is different!" Levy whined a bit.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Fine…" She gets the cup off of his hands, and slowly drinking it, she felt something at her tongue, so she stopped drinking…

He then gave her a crooked grin. Lucy looked at Natsu, as she spit the thing out of his mouth.

"Lucy Dragneel"

"Just that?! Well then, i'll wait for the publish of this book" Levy said, as she walked away.

Gajeel looked at Levy, walking away, so all he did was shouting some few words, that makes the girl look back, with a smile.

"Natsu! I don't want to see Little Pink haired girls and blonde haired boy, running around and destroying the world!" Gajeel snickered.

"Uwah!~" The Master cried out loud.

* * *

_**THE END?**_

* * *

NxL: Bored, so i made this... is it good? i think it's bad, right? ._. By the Way, this is more like a spoiler in someone's fic... GAME OVER at wattpad, is love a game for him? will she play the game? Look for it if you want!~


	2. READERS PLEASE READ

Guys... Go to my profile and vote! xD

1. Sequel?

2. M-rated?

etc. etc. there are 4 choices, please vote~

-NxL


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh! M-Rated with 11 voters~

I see... :3

Sequel and new fic are like... 8 voters

I guess it'll be... NEXT WEEK! same date as Can We Be Friends? Update ( about to end... ) ;-;


End file.
